Rucas Prompts
by theobserver0425
Summary: This will be a collection of the Rucas Prompts that I do on my tumblr.


**I was given the prompt "** _ **Every now and then, I thought you might want me to come show up at your door.. well in this case window.. because I was too afraid I'd be wrong**_ **" on tumblr. I have a slightly different version on my tumblr. But this was the original idea so I decided to put this idea out there as well.**

Lucas was at his desk studying. Scratch that studying at this point was a complete failure. Not when a certain brunette kept creeping into the back recesses of his mind. Lucas wasn't the genius of the group but even he knew E= Riley Matthews was incorrect. At least his teacher had been nice enough to stifle his chuckle as he passed back the physics exams. Luckily for him the question only counted for one point but that one point made all the difference between a B+ and A-. He groaned as he hit his head against his physics book in frustration. What was he thinking? Oh right he wasn't. Riley consumed his every thought. She was the only thing that mattered. She should be with him and not Kurtis Hemmingway. Kurtis Hemmingway, what kind of name was that, anyway? Kurtis, Ernest, his parents were fooling no one, Lucas scoffed. Honestly he didn't even remember why they broke up only that it wasn't his idea. Absentmindedly, he got up and grabbed his jacket and snuck out his window. All he knew was that he needed fresh air, if he was going to eventually get any studying done.

Lucas had no particular destination in mind. His only goal was to walk and clear his head. But as he looked at his surroundings he realized his legs had other ideas. There he stood in front of Riley's apartment. A place he knew well. He was at a crossroads. Either he confessed what has been on his heart since they broke up in the summer or he leaves now. This was it. He turned to leave but suddenly he found himself on her fire escape. He was stuck between his mind and heart and in his legs responded in kind. As one leg found it's way inside her window the other was already on its way out. This caused Lucas to tumble into Riley's bedroom and land on his back, looking up at a very curious and confused and a slightly amused Riley.

"Lucas?"

" _Every now and then, I thought you might want me to come show up at your door.. well in this case window.. because I was too afraid I'd be wrong_ "

Riley stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Why would I want you to come to my door?"

"Because we're friends. I used to come through your window we were unofficial or dating. The window is where your father chased me out of and I lost many shoes. It's where I came in the time I first told you I loved you. It's the place I came in when you were sick and fed you soup. It's the place I came in to watch the Cuddle Bunnies with you. Since that chapter of our lives is closed, I'd thought you'd want me to use the door when I visit you now."

"Lucas, I know our relationship isn't the same since we broke up. But I don't ever want you to stop using the window." Riley replied giving him a reassuring smile. "Lucas I-"

Riley was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. As she looked down at the caller id, her whole face lit up. Seeing that smile was all that Lucas ever wanted. And if seeing Kurtis' name who was he to take that away from her?

"Are you happy?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Riley replied with a puzzled expression on her face.

"That's all I ever wanted." Lucas said.

"Just a minute, Lucas. I need to get this."

"Of course," Lucas answered. As he looked around her room the more out of place he felt. He didn't feel it was right to listen to hers and Kurtis' conversation. The more he stood thre the more out of place he felt. Riley gave him a reassuring smile and he returned a meek one. As she was looking down at her phone to answer the call, he snuck back out her window. She no longer needed him in her life, she had Kurtis. It was time to let Riley Matthews go. She already had of him.

Riley not noticing that Lucas had left answered the phone. "Hi Peaches. Is it okay if I call you back? Luc-" Riley looked up and noticed he was no longer standing in front of her. For a second she had thought that maybe she had thought she had dreamed him coming over. That was until she noticed a bit of blue denim from where his jeans had caught on her windowsill. Unshed tears started forming in her eyes as she spoke her next words, "It's too late Maya. He's gone."


End file.
